Algeciras
Algeciras es probablemente y, con absoluta seguridad, la ciudad más aburrida del mundo. Esto se debe a la peculiaridad de sus ciudadanos y sobre todo, a que aqui no hay ná de ná. Por no haber no hay ni cine, desde que abrieron el Ciné Cité, lo que fué una vez orgullo de la ciudad (El multicines de las palomas), ahora es un Wok demasiado grande y demasiado vacío. Pero si Algeciras se ha ganado el título de ciudad ABURRIDISIMA es, sobre todo por lo que a las discotecas respecta. En los años 80, la ciudad tenía vida social, juventud, espíritu. Ahora, existen 2 discotecas, pero lo MEJOR es que, cuando abren una nueva, no es que sea nueva, sino que han cerrado una de las 2 que ya había y se le cambia el nombre YASTA! Así, Generatriz ahora es Premiere (Vaya nombre fashion para una discoteca en Algeciras) y el local colindante, yo lo conocí como Belvet, pero ha sido Mulata, Goa, Mamajuana... Así de cutres somos. Y es que, en Algeciras TODO se hace mal, 15 años se tardó en construir una ronda de 9 kilometros de circunvalación que, para colmo, tiene semáforos (Una autovía con semaforos!?!?!?) La Historia de Algeciras (Aesira de Aesira Mare) es la Historia de su Puerto, grande de cojones, Compite con Gibraltar para ver quien jode antes la Bahía de Algeciras, si no está ya jodida le podeis preguntar a los delfines que vivían ahí tan ricamente hasta que les echaron al Estrecho. La Historia de Algeciras es la historia del paso de cientos de personas, eso si, por allí pasan millones al año, pero todos prefieren irse a Marruecos o a Tarifa, hay que ser o muy Cani o muy moro para quedarse aquí. La Economía de Algeciras está basada en los productos de la tierra vecina, importación y venta al por mayor..., porque a ver, la refinería es de San Roque, el cine y la otra parte del polígono industrial es de Los Barrios, las playas wapas están en Tarifa, pues digamos que la economía de Algeciras es la de los curritos que trabajan en otros municipios como La Línea, Los Barrios o San Roque, porque Algeciras no tiene na de na. Recomendamos un paseo por Algeciras un domingo, Día del Señor. Si vas al Centro, te sentirás como el Noriega en Abre los Ojos, y no solo el domigo, sal a la calle cualquier día después de las 9, cuando los comercios cierran. Todo el mundo vuelve a su guarida. Y es que los algecireños prefieren ver La noria, o Donde estás corazón e interesarse por la vida de la Esteban porque fuera no van a encontrar nada mejor. Algeciras no tiene na de na, pero alrededor si, veamos, en Los Barrios está el UGC Sine Sité donde puedes ir con tu txurri a ver una peli, además está al lao del Factory, grandes almacenes donde los canis y las jessis Bajunos (aquí se les dice Bajunos) se pueden equipar de chandals con colores horteras de última generación. También está Tarifa, ciudad de Guzmán El Bueno, donde si no te lleva el viento puedes salir por la noche y disfrazarte de fashion megaway, o ser un bajuno más de los muchos que hay. Gibraltar, que vamos a decir de Gibraltar, ve a darle cacahuetes a los monos, ojo, no te confundas con los autóctonos, son muy parecidos y hablan igual. De la Línea mejor ni hablemos, es la capital de MundoBajuno por excelencia, es la eterna envidia de Argesira. lo que en realidad pasa, es que les molesta tener que viajar hasta la tierra vecina rival para poder ir al Corteinglé. y así hasta un largo etcétera, pero mola porque puedes irte a la plaza a ver pegarse a llanitos (gibraltareños) contra bajunos locales sin domesticar. Ahora toca hablar del orgullo Algecireño: Su feria y sus porros. En primer lugar, todos los algecireños esperan como agua de Mayo (y eso que la feria es en Junio) su feria. Creen que es de las mejores de España, pero es una mierda, una mierda muy grande. Está llena de bajunos, mierda de caballo y pijas vestidas de gitanas hasta el culo de rebujito potando como condenadas en las escaleras al lado de la churreria. Además, cada año la puerta de la feria es más HORTERA, y si a eso le sumas el monumento a la pandereta... tienes una postal ideal para enviar a un familiar. Por otro lado, Todo buen algecireño que viaja y sale fuera de Algeciras (porque, aunque no lo creas, Algeciras es un agujero del que es dificil salir) tiene que hablar de los porros. - Ey tio, ¿Has probado este chocolate tan rico que tengo? - Bua "pisha" a mi que me va deci, zi yo zoy D'argecira En cuanto a los deportes, el único éxito del deporte algecireño es el Balonmano, que están luchando con los mejores en la Asobal. En Furbol, cada año pierden una categoría desde que no hace mucho militaran en la segunda y la mayoría de seguidores son en realidad del club de La Linea porque según dicen "¡¡eeoejdlsalfdk a mi dejame en paz!!". Cuentan las leyendas que una vez un futbolista algecireño que jugaba en La Linea llegó a jugar en primera, se llamaba Mané. En Baloncesto, como son así de torpes en el Ayuntamiento, tenían un equipo en la LEB pero tuvieron que vender la plaza, algo que casi ocurre con el balonmano. Y de otros deportes no se na, si alguien lo sabe, que lo ponga. Los algecireños tambien tenemos por costumbre acudir a los eventos deportivos cuando el equipo está apunto de ascender a alguna categoria superior (Esto ocurre cada.. pff no me acuerdo) Pero en fin, que durante el transcurso de la temporada no se acuerda ni el tato de que hay algun deporte "Profesional" en Algeciras. Podemos encontrar las pistas de atletismo, donde casi siempre hay cuatro gratos entrenando. Y al lado está situado las pistas de "Skate" donde la gente se pone a hacerse fotos, la mayoria son Skaters que se hacen los guais. Al lado, está el club de petanca, lugar perfecto para aquellos jubilados (Que la mayoria de algeciras son viejos). Todo muy bien situado, si señor (Ironia), en el quinto carajo y encima al lado del cementerio, ya sabes si te partes la nunca haciendo skate y si te da un infarto jugando a la petanca, el cementerio está más cerca que nunca. Eso si, si pasas por al lado huele a quemado, no quiero decir nada con eso.. División administrativa Algeciras está compuesta por 16 barrios, 2 de ellos, pijos, situados a los extremos, un centro y circunvalando a este, el resto de los mismos. De sur a norte, los barrios son: * Getares: Getares es la playa “bonita” de Algeciras (aunque cuando hace levante te bañas en una sopa de bolsas y compresas);y se divide en dos partes: Getares y Getares B. Es un barrio fantasma en invierno y extremadamente poblado en verano. Esto se debe a que, el 98% de los comercios que hay en el barrio son chiringuitos y restaurantes (el 2% restante lo constituye la farmacia y la panadería “Selva”. En Getares se encuentra el “IKEBANA”, nuevo pub veraniego donde se reúne todo el bajunerío campogibraltareño en el cual, si no le caes bien al portero, te pedirá 18; si tienes 18 te pedirá 21, y si tienes 21 te pedirá mujer e hijos. Getares es un barrio monocromo (de un solo color) porque todas, si si, TODAS (o el 99'9%) de sus casas son de color naranja rojizo y, se divide en varios núcleos o fases en las cuales, TODAS (si, si, TODAS) sus casas son iguales: Special Getares, Los delfines I y II, residencial “Playa Getares”, Los camarotes, Las terrazas, Constelaciones, y sobretodo La Aldea (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, MDCCCXCIX...) y sus millones de casas. Por otro lado, encontramos Getares B, más conocido como “Punta Carnero” o “El faro” el cual, está separado 3 kilómetros de Getares por una carretera de 50 centímetros de ancho la cual, cada vez está más cerca de acabar en el fondo del acantilado. Allí viven unos cuantas personas en unas chozas impresionantes con terrenos de 2000 metros cuadrados pero, que no valen tanto porque tarda menos uno de Leganés en llegar a la Puerta del Sol de Madrid que uno de Punta Carnero en llegar al centro de Algeciras. * San García (11207): Es un barrio “pijo” (no es pijo, es lo mejor dentro de lo peor) del sur de la ciudad. San García se puede dividir en varios sectores: A la izquierda de la Carretera de Getares, San García rico, donde puedes encontrar los chalets más increíbles de la ciudad y, a la derecha, San García “pobre” donde hay adosados, pareados y algún chalet también. Más a la derecha encontramos el Sotorebolo, una macrourbanización creada en los últimos años donde el 80% de las viviendas estás desocupadas y con un letrero de “se vende”. Un claro ejemplo del final del boom inmobiliario y de la especulación. San García hace 30 años era campo, solo estaba el Hospital, y unas 20 viviendas; hoy es el barrio más grande y más poblado en el que el 50% de la población lo constituye la tercera edad, ya que aquí se encuentran los asilos, otro 40% lo constituye enfermos (está el hospital) y el resto, es gente normal. Es un barrio en el que conviven pijos y bajunos.Dentro de San García se encuentran los colegios más selectos de Algeciras: Montecalpe y Puertoblanco, cada vez con más extranjeros procedentes del norte de Europa. El resto de la gente va a los Colegios San García o Caetaria y al instituto El Getares (probablemente el instituto con más gente por metro caudrado que haya visto en mi vida). * La Juliana:* El barrio más pequeño, en el viven los “mediomulos”, cuyas manos son más grandes que la superficie del mar Mediterráneo. Las calles tienen nombres como “Pansequito”, “Isabel Pantoja”, “Camarón de la isla” o “Lola Flores”. Sin embargo, los mediomulos son gente maja, viven en paz y no suelen ir buscando pelea, ahora, no los provoques porque del manotazo que te meten acabas en lo alto del peñón de Gibraltar con los monos. Hay una teoría que reposa en la certeza de que, la Juliana es la aldea de una única familia, una raza única previa a la fundación de la propia ciudad. * Pescadores: Es el típico barrio de casas pequeñas característico de zonas costeras y no hay mucho que contar sobre él. Es un barrio de gente humilde con gran importancia en la zona sur de Algeciras ya que en él se encuentra el kiosko-casa que suministra bombonas de butano al sector * Saladillo: El barrio chungo por excelencia de Algeciras, no es el peor de todos (porque no hay ninguno más chungo que otro). Es el barrio en el que viven la mayoría de gitanos de la ciudad y el barrio que más destrozado está. Si vas en el Bus, los niños te lanzarán piedras desde lo alto del tejado del bar de Romino. El Saladillo es el barrio en el que siempre había estado el mercadillo, hasta que se lo llevaron al llano amarillo y después al ferial. Antiguamente en una esquina, había una anciana sentada en un carrito de la compra que, cada vez que pasaba el autobús se ponía a bailar... pero debió de fallecer o recuperar la cordura. También está el Saladillo viejo un barrio que no es tan marginal, pero todo tiene su explicación, en este territorio viven 100 viejos al metro cuadrado por lo que las movidas de drogas estan legalizadas en la farmacia, solo queda un niño menor de edad, es la esperanza del barrio, todos esperan que tenga 496 hijos para que todo el territorio no acabe en ruinas * Los pastores: Es un barrio pequeño. Se trata 4 calles colindantes a una carretera. En el 2010 pusieron un mardonals. * El Cobre: Un barrio grande de cojones en el que es normal que, el que no es de ahí se pierda porque allí no hay nada, solo casas y la carnicería de cucarrete. Se encuentra separado de la ciudad por una carretera estrechísima que ahora está llena de casas. Además, los pobres están encabronados porque el trazado de la nueva circunvalación (si, esa que tardará otros 15 años en llegar) pasará por el centro del barrio. * La piñera: El barrio más valenciano de Algeciras, y digo valenciano porque es normal ver “fallas” en el mismo solo que, estas fallas no son de cartón-piedra, sino de hierro, goma, plástico, gasolina etc. y se llaman Renault, Citroen, Seat... * Barrio del Puerto: En este barrio, viven 300 moros por metro cuadrado, la industria del locutorio, la del shawarma y la de los bazares. Ahí también se encuentra el mercado de abastos y la estación central de autobuses (tanto urbanos como interurbanos) y la Renfe. Limita con el puerto y también la calle de las putas se encuentra ahí. Su personaje más ilustre y gobernadora es la puta boca blanca. * CENTRO: El centro de la ciudad es un centro grande de cojones. Dentro del centro está San Isidro, el barrio típico y hogar del cristo de Medinaceli. En el centro esta la calle ancha que es donde queda todo el mundo (Calle ancha = Mardonals). Aquí es donde la corrupción urbana alcanza sus cotas máximas cuando se permite construir edificios a solo 25 metros de unas ruínas arabes (Claro!, los arabes acabaron la ciudad justo ahí!) y donde está la sede de los 5 ayuntamientos de la ciudad (SI!, SOMOS ESPECIALES! ALGECIRAS TIENE 5 AYUNTAMIENTOS!) * La Bajadilla: Es quizás el segundo barrio más grande de la ciudad. Es el barrio natal de Paco de Lucía. Existe un movimiento secesionista que pretende la independencia de La Perlita como barrio autónomo e independiente. En un 40% son seres humanos "normales" (dentro de la especie algecireña); el resto, que suele vivir en la parte de "detras de la iglesia", son especimenes en estudio, aun sin catalogar. * Carretera a Cádiz-Málaga: Más que barrio, es una zona. Puedes encontrar el colegio Puerta del Mar (facil de saltar el muro que lo rodia e ideal pa liarse un porrito, pisha), el Calvario (un polideportivo abandonado donde casi to los meses hay fuego)y los institutos IES Baelo Claudia e IES Isla Verde (que cumplió 40 años este año, y está tal cual se inaguró, por lo que se cae a pedazos). Es un barrio raro, con una urbanización llamada Villa Romana, donde hay una plazoleta donde los enanos imaginan porterías. También están los Sauces, que es una mierda, y las Mimosas, que es otra mierda. También puedes encontrar el llano de la feria, con un parque cutre y "Chuchelandia", paraíso de cleptómanos. También está el gulus, pa tomarte un helaito y donde en verano es dificil poder sentarte en el muro que hay enfrente, debido a que está lleno de helado o hay gente sentada. Si subes, llegarás a las Colinas, un barrio "pijo". * San Bernabé: En los inicios, existía una colina. Esa colina empezó a urbanizarse configurándose el germen que daría lugar a la barriada gigante de San Bernabé. Tierra de contrastes, su núcleo central es el famoso “Lianxy”, donde existe una pequeña mafia muy familiar. También es este barriada cuando pasa algo interesante, en una tarde ya lo sabe la barriada entera. Nos encontramos también chalets y adosados bastante acomodados y una cantidad de pisos descomunal. El que otrora fuera el orgullo algecireño, el multicines también esta ahí (ahora es un Wok), y la discoteca SUPER MAGNA ELITE, donde personajes ilustres (las gemelas de GH, el negro de GH, Cabano...) la suelen visitar de vez en cuando. También está el Eroski que ocupa un 89% del barrio solo en aparcamientos. Es un barrio lleno de paz y armonía, parques, vistas preciosas de montañas, es de los pocos o el unico barrio de algeciras donde se puede ir tranquilo por la calle sin que los putos canis de mierda te entren con alguna de sus gilipolleces... pero aun así, cuidado. (Sobretodo en las escaleras esas grandes pegadas al parquecito por la noche...y en feria mejor tirar por otro sitio) * La Reconquista: Un barrio que comunica con el Calvario, y con el Corte Inglés. Al lado está la Cuesta'l'Rayo (Cuesta del Rayo), donde está el Corte Inglés abajo del todo, y el Polideportivo (SÍ, FUNCIONA) arriba del todo. * San José Artesano: Es el barrio con los pisos más altos de la ciudad (11 plantas) y con las calles más anchas de la ciudad también (¾ partes del barrio es asfalto). Como buen barrio algecireño, el foco de sus actividades mafiosas es “Los pisos blancos” o “La verea” . Limita al oeste con uno de los semaforos de la autovía y en él se encuentra una antena de televisión que suministra para toda la ciudad y que parece la nave espacial con forma de cipote que usa el doctor maligno en la peli de Austin Powers. * La Granja: Son una pila de casas amontonadas, respetando el estilo de contruccion algecireño "to arrejuntao y estrecho", en su gran mayoria. Limita con los chaleses de San Bernabe por la parte alta, y con los pisos de la calle "Tulipan" por abajo. La carretera vieja de Los Barrios, la atraviesa. Es un barrio de mierda lleno de traficantes y porreros. O sea, un barrio tipico. * La Colonia San Miguel: Es el barrio pijo del norte de Algeciras. Caserones increibles, solo que es un barrio absurdo. San García vive de cara al mar, La colonia, de espaldas a él ya que se halla en un hundilón del terreno. El numero de cucarachas es directamente proporcional al de habitantes. * El Rinconcillo: La playa chunga de Algeciras donde abundan las botellas y la basura, Aviso: Si te vas a bañar, puedes salir con tres ojos (Como en los Simpsons), por que desde que se estrelló el barco que llevaba pretróleo en medio del mar y todo el petróleo llego a la playa, si antes era horrible bañarse ahora es peor.Hay barrios que cuando llueve un poco más de lo normal se inunda. Las calles siguen el mismo trazado que el dibujo de un ciego, son diminutas y las casas están a 40 metros del agua del mar. Es, probablemente la fealdad algecireña en su máximo exponente. En este barrio se encuentran algunos de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad, como es Porto Albo, unos apartamentos de la época prefranquista que se caen a cachos, son feos y además, enanos. * Los Pinos: Barrio "pijo" y apartado que comunica con el Rinconcillo por la autovía, con la Menacha y con la Granja. Solo hay casas con jardín, casas con jardín y más casas con jardín. Ah, y el Colegio Los Pinos, que vale una pasta. * La Menacha: ¿Es un barrio? Es una especie de lugar industrial, con naves vacias y sitio pa que los "shupremos" hagan trompitos con los seat leon los sabados por la noche, y poner musicon del "güeno". Costumbres *Aparcar en doble fila en el Paseo Marítimo, que COMO NUNCA, está atascado. *Pasar por la calle de las putas enseñando el culo desde la ventanilla *Alguna vez puedes escuchar "NIÑAAA EMPACÁ QUE TE VOI A COME LA REGLA A CUCHARAZO!!!!" *Cargarse todo aquello nuevo que pongan con el fin de mejorar un poco la ciudad. *Llenar de mierda la parada de enfrente de los camperos de al lado de generatriz (Ahora EXCLUSIVE PREMIERE) *Tener siempre en la boca un "Tu jaaabe". *Construir rotondas. *Picarte con los colegas a ver quien se come mas helados en el Wok. *Ir al Eroski a merendar. *Comprar tabaco con los mensajes sanitarios en inglés (ya sabéis, a los Algecireños nos gustan las cosas baratas, sin pagar impuestos, aunque eso joda cada vez mas la economía... DA IGUAL!, VIVA EL BRITISH TOBACCO!) *Ir al llano Amarillo a intentar beber. Y digo intentar porque, si lo consigues es solo porque no has muerto por congelación o porque el viento no te ha llevado. *Alquilar un hidropedal para una hora y darte vueltas hasta que te de la gana *Beber desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche cada 24 de diciembre. Extraña tradicion de la que nos sentimos orgullosos y auténtico fenómeno social que atrae a Bajunos de las ciudades colindantes y potencia la creación de eventos Tuenti. *Comprar Mercedes, Audis, BMW's (serie 5 preferible) y todoterrenos de todas marcas. No importa tu posición, no importa que comas mierda a diario si puedes tener un carrazo, y si no puedes, te compras un todoterreno. Si ya tienes algo de pasta, combinas carrazo y todoterreno y te compras un Touareg, un Q7 o un X6. Ahora, estrellarlo en una rotonda y cargarte un Kiosko es decisión tuya. * Recordarles a los de La Linea que vivimos en una ciudad más grande y que por eso somos mejores. *Las abuelas en verano en la playa recriminan a sus hijas que, tienen que cuidar de sus hijos porque ellas también quieren "Refrescarse er shi-shi" *Invadir Tarifa en verano, por el dia y por la noche. *Quema de coches en La piñera. *Fumar porros. Actividad ESTRELLA (Si no lo haces, no eres Algecireño). *Ver Ceuta y decir: Yo he salio de Españaaaa. *Hacer excursiones a Tanger y Castillejos pa pillar cosas de Marca e intentar fardar luego, pero el caso es que TODOS sabemos de donde vienen... *Divertirse en el Calvario de infinitas formas. *Construir más Rotondas. *Estrellar coches contra las rotondas. *O en su defecto, contra el kiosko que esta en uno de los extremos de las mencionadas rotondas. *Ir a un minimo de 70 pinchitadas por verano. *Robar alcohol ajeno en la botellona. *Ir al menos una vez en la vida a las pozas del cobre y fardar de que has estado alli. *Añadir a tu nombre, tu zona de residencia (en plan barrio mafia gangsta) Ej: El XXXX del Lianxy. *Ser el sitio de España donde PEOR se conduce. *Ir al Corteinglés a jugar a la consola. *Ir a la ermita a echar un polvo en frente del colegio de las monjas. Los Lunes, los estudiantes pueden aprender una lección de sexología avanzada solo con mirar al suelo. *Colarte en la piscina del Reina Cristina. *Abandonar la ciudad a las 9,00 P.M (un minuto después no habrá nadie más. No busques a nadie, no llames. Nadie vendrá) *Comer pollo caporal (En serio, quien no le ha hecho probar el pollo caporal a alguien de fuera?) *Hacerse fotos en el jardín del Parque Maria Cristina. *Cruzar por en medio de la carretera la Avenida Fuerzas Armadas delante de los policías y seguir ileso. *Robar en los chinos. Si no lo has hecho nunca no eres de Algeciras. *Esperar eternamente a cruzar por un paso de peatones en un semáforo con botón sin haberlo pulsado. *Ir al arrastre de latas a hacer el gilipoyas. *Salir en Onda Algeciras y decir "Yo he salido en la tele!" *Pelear con cualquiera que no sea de Algeciras en la feria. Menos con los marroquies, ellos ya son de los nuestros. *Ir a tomar una copita a Getares en verano, y que te multen los guardias a la vuelta en el Varadero. *Echar un casquete en Botafuegos. *Quedar con los amigos "enfrente er mardonals". *Ir al mercadona cojer tres pasteles y ponerle el ticket con el peso de uno *Ir a la botellona y mear en la torreta de la luz o en el filo del agua a pique de caerte con la borrachera y morir ahogado, en el caso de que no mueras ahogado podrias mutar debido a la contaminacion existente en el lugar *En el caso de las mujeres ir a mear minimo a tarifa y si no hay mucha gente *Meterse con los pijos de pelos largos diciendoles jonas brothers o casco *Ver un muñeco de papa noel en la ventana en epoca navideña y decir: ¡Mira illo ese robandoo! *Darle al boton del semaforo aunque no vayas a cruzar *Construir rotondas en el saladillo sin decoracion alguna, para que cuatro chalaos no la puedan romper *Cruzar el semaforo cuando quedan veinte segundos y decir: No corras tenemos 20 segundos *Quedar a las 8 de la tarde para ir a la botellona *Niñas que llevan minifalda aunque la temperatura sea de -54584ºC *Dar vueltas con el coche a una rotonda hasta decidir que dirección tomar. *Pasar por el paseo marítimo en coche y gritar: ¡TO PUESTO DE SPEED!!!!!!!. *Pasar por la calle san juan de lima por la noche y gritar:¡ESTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!. Actividades peligrosas * Ser normal, con mucha suerte un moro pasará al lado tuya mirandote. Si no, te gritará algo. * Ser pijo. * Vivir en Algeciras. * Conducir (La circunvalación de Algeciras es más conocida como "La jungla") * Hablando de circunvalación, evite utilizarla en verano, puede ser que, una pobre familia mora que viene de Francia o Italia, intente hacer un giro a la izquierda en seco, porque se han pasado la salida del puerto. * Ir al saladillo. * Ir a la Piñera. * Ir a la Bajadilla. * Ir a cualquier zona de Algeciras, nunca estarás a salvo. * Bañarte en la playa del rinconcillo. (Eso a los Algecireños no les importa, de hecho el ver una gaviota muerta en la orilla y llena de alquitrán no fastidia un buen dia de playa a un Algecireño de pura cepa.) * Pasar por la cuesta del piojo * Pasear por las inmediaciones del IES Ventura Morón (Pueden caerte cosas en la cabeza). * Estudiar en Montecalpe. * Bañarte en la Playa de Getares, donde la corriente te puede hacer acabar en Ceuta, o en las islas bermudas. * Pillar porros en el puerto (Tio eres de Algeciras, tienes que tener un buen camello, si es que no vendes tu). * Pasear por el puerto por la noche. La puta de la boca blanca de deslumbrará, entonces 100 moros saldrán y te dejarán en pelotas. * Ser de La Linea. * Colarse en el calvario * Pintar el calvario * Quemar el calvario * Ser peatón. * Hasta no hace mucho, hasta usar el transporte público era arriesgado, tu autobus podía salir ardiendo en cualquier momento * El hecho de ser de Algeciras, ya es una actividad de riesgo: Serás carne de cañón para cualquier autoridad fuera de la ciudad (Osea, que te van a registrar fijo). *Hacer parkour ("parcú" ó "dá sarto") o tricks ("werteretas") *Decir a los que hacen parkour o tricks que se van a matar/abrir la cabeza/descoyuntar, etc. *Decir a un bajuno que Algeciras es una mierda, aunque seas de Algeciras y sea la pura verdad. *Decirle a Ismael VIlla que es un republicano *Tirar por la calle rio(mas conocida como la calle las putas)y que no le hagas caso a las putas y su chulo venga a rajarte con un machete *Andar por el cerro de la bajadilla sea noche o dia *Decirle a Jesus Salcedo que ya no van a sacar mas call of duty, que van a prohibir la cazeria, y que su niva se a quemado *Acercarte a un pozo en cualquier momento podria salir Melisa y darte un susto *Meterte con la "CHOCHOAGUA". *Hacerle caso a tu colega que jura haber una salida hacia la autovia desde el rinconcillo y encontrarte con que la carretera esta cortada y ademas con un huerto de tomates...mientras tanto uno en el maletero del coche con los huevos de corbata. Pasar por el rinconcillo por una de sus callejuelas en coche y encontrarte con la loca de los gatos. *Acercarse mucho al friedrich el terror de las nenas *Que Tarek te hackee el tuenti. *Despistarte en el llano, te robaran la botella del la bebidas alcohólicas que tengas sin contemplación. Personalidades * Almanzor * Paco de Lucía, premio Príncipe de Asturias. * El "que se queda sin gasolina y no tiene un lerito pa'charle" Ver también Atopeísmo, religión/movimiento surgido en Algeciras. Categoría:Cádiz